Lucky
by SugarDee
Summary: A month after their wedding, Ron and Hermione visited The Burrow. A sequel to Everything.


_Italics = Ron._

**Bold**_ = Hermione._

_**Italics and bold**__ = together.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Lucky belongs to Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Everything belongs to Michael Buble._

* * *

LUCKY

Lying on the bed was Ron, humming the song Everything – the song that he sang at their wedding. That one particular word always made him so giddy that he could almost giggle. And Ron Weasley doesn't giggle, mind you. But if it concerned the love of his life, he might – under one condition: there's no-one around.

As he got to the chorus of the song, he turned on his side to find his lovely wife sleeping soundlessly. Stroking her right cheek lovingly, he smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to finally marry the woman of his dream he's loved even before he knew what love meant. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Noticing her eyes fluttered, he smiled yet again.

"Go back to sleep, love," whispered Ron.

Hermione just snuggled closer to her husband's torso, hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

"What time is it?"

"Seven," he answered, running his hand up and down her back.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Hermione, before looking up to meet his blue eyes. "What's the occasion?"

Ron raised one of his eyebrows.

"Can't I wake up early?"

"Of course you can," she said, running her hands through his fiery red hair. "It's just that I always wake up before you."

"How are you so sure?" said Ron, smiling. "Maybe all this time I've woken up before you do. You just don't know it."

"Fine, you win," she said, putting her head back to his chest. "I don't want to row with you this early."

Ron chuckled.

He then continued humming the song. But this time Hermione sang with him.

**"You're a carousel, you're a wishing well****  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell  
****You're a mystery, you're from outer space  
You're every minute of my everyday."**

"You know," started Hermione, looking up again, "I never got the chance to ask you."

"About what?"

"How'd you know about Michael Buble?"

"Michael who?"

"Michael Buble. The singer of Everything," she said, frowning. "Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"No actually. I only know the title and the lyrics. They never told me anything about the singer."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Harry and Ginny," answered Ron. "They were the ones who suggested that I should sing for you."

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For singing the song for me," answered Hermione, before lightly kissing him. "I never knew that you could sing."

"Always the tone of surprise," he said, grinning. "But why are you thanking me again?"

"I feel like I haven't thanked you enough."

"Of course you have – you married me, of all people."

"Hey now," holding his face with her two hands, "we've been through this: even if there's a dozen men out there with loads of money and looking dashing as ever with new dress robes, I would have still picked you. I love _you_, Ron Weasley."

"And I love you, Hermione Weasley," declared Ron, before kissing her lips hungrily.

Minutes later, they broke apart.

"I like the sound of that – Hermione _Weasley_," said Hermione, smiling.

"So do I, love," he said, before attacking her neck.

"As much as I love this, we have to get up, Ron," she said, pulling back reluctantly.

"But it's still so early," said Ron, looking up. He then pouted his lips, batting his eyelashes, pretending to be a child. "Can we stay longer?"

"You evil man; you know I can't say no when you pout like that."

"That's why I'm doing it," he said, still pouting. "So can we stay longer?"

After a good half hour of embracing and snogging passed by, Hermione pulled back.

"Now we really have to get up, Ron."

"Why?" whined Ron, still holding her close.

"I'm hungry," answered Hermione, caressing his face. "Aren't you?"

Before he could open his mouth, his stomach grumbled as if answering Hermione's question. Ron, turning red abruptly, hid his face on her neck. Hermione laughed lightly and kissed his head.

"Come on now, Ron. I know you're hungry. Your stomach says it all."

"No."

They fell silent. The only sound heard were the birds chirping and their steady breaths. Ron was still hiding his face, his arms around her waist whereas Hermione's right hand stroking his hair.

"You know we can't stay on the bed the whole day. We eventually have to get up to eat, take shower –"

"I know, 'Mione."

"– _and_ visit The Burrow."

Ron groaned.

"We haven't visited them for a month already," said Hermione, pushing Ron's head back to look at him. "Don't you think it's time to meet the family after our wedding?"

Ron just nodded his head faintly.

"Good," she said, kissing his forehead. "Now let's get up and make ourselves some breakfast."

"No," whined Ron, hugging her even tighter. "Not hungry."

But his stomach said the opposite by grumbling again.

"So you're going to stay here with your stomach empty until lunch?"

"No, I'm going to stay here forever."

"Now that's ridiculous. You can't stay here without eating anything."

"Who says anything about not eating?" said Ron, looking up. "I planned on summoning all the food from the kitchen."

"Okay, correction – that's even _more_ ridiculous. You can't just summon –"

Ron cut her off by kissing her lips softly. Minutes later, they broke apart and leaned against each other's forehead with their eyes closed.

"Don't kiss me when I'm talking, Ron," said Hermione, panting.

"But I was attracted by your lips," defended Ron. "Blame your lips, not me."

She hit his arm lightly.

"I'm serious, Ron," she said, "You can't just summon food like that."

"You know I was just kidding when I said that, don't you?"

They stayed in the same position for another half hour: Ron's hand running up and down her back, Hermione's hand caressing his face.

* * *

"Hermione!"

She couldn't see anything but some bright red hair flashing before her eyes. Before she knew it, someone was hugging her so tight that she could not breathe properly.

"What took you so long?" asked Ginny, pulling back. "I thought you were never going to come today."

"Nice to see you too, Ginny."

Ginny just laughed. She then again closed the distance between them.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too," said Hermione, before pulling back. "How have you been?"

"Greater than ever," answered Ginny with her hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"Ginny," started Hermione, her eyes darting from her sister in law's eyes to her slightly swollen stomach, "is that what I think it is?"

The red haired nodded her head a couple of times, smiling happily.

"You're pregnant?" asked Hermione, holding Ginny's hand.

"I'm pregnant," echoed Ginny, still nodding her head and smiling. "Three months."

"Three months?"

Hermione realised that they hadn't done anything other than repeating each other's sentences. So she congratulated her husband's sister and hugged her tight. But Hermione released her so quick, Ginny thought that she had electrocuted Hermione causing her to pull back.

"Wait – you mean you were already pregnant when Ron and I got married last month?"

"Yeah, sorry," apologised Ginny, smiling apologetically.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was _your_ wedding. People were there to congratulate you for _finally_ marrying my git of a brother," said Ginny, causing Hermione to laugh. "People were there to _see you_ two get married, not hear us announcing that I was pregnant. We didn't want to ruin your day by having everybody's attention turned to us when they _should_ pay attention to Ron."

"Hey, Ron wasn't that bad at singing," defended Hermione, leading Ginny to get in the house. "He's actually pretty good."

"A surprise isn't it?"

The two young women laughed lightly.

* * *

"Ron."

They were now outside the house, with Ron leaning against one of the trees and Hermione leaning against his chest, hands intertwined on her lap.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that Ginny's pregnant?"

"Yeah," answered Ron, "Harry literally _flew_ to me as soon as he spotted me; Ginny literally _skipped_ towards me right after she's done talking to you; and the rest of the family followed."

Hermione let out a giggle.

"Even the children came up to me and said 'Aunt Ginny is having a baby!'" added Ron with his best imitation of children's voice. "Then they started clapping and running around the house, screaming their heads off."

She once again giggled.

"But unfortunately Dominique tripped over her own foot, causing her to cry. And soon Louis followed. As well as Molly _and_ Fred. So I asked Teddy to get Harry who was in the loo at that time and Victoire to take care of Louis so I could take care of Dominique."

"Where were their parents?"

"Eating outside."

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" asked Hermione, shifting to sit across his lap.

"You were talking to my sister and my sister in laws," answered Ron, whose arms were now encircled her petite waist. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Smiling, Hermione's hand reached up to brush his fringes away.

"You're adorable, you know that."

"So I've been told," joked Ron, who then leaned in closer, capturing her soft lips.

Hermione's hands went to massage his scalp, earning a moan from her husband. Ron's hands went under her shirt, drawing small circles on her lower back.

Too soon, they broke apart for the need of air. Ron's lips now went to her luscious neck, earning a moan from his wife in turn.

"Ron," gasped Hermione.

While waiting for his response, her hands made their ways to tease his hair at the back of his neck. She tugged his hair softly when Ron blew some air to her right ear. Her breath became shorter and heavier as he found the spot right under her ear.

"'Mione," mumbled Ron, over and over again.

His mumbling became desperate and his hands trailed higher and higher on her back. Realising that, Hermione pulled back slowly, patting his chest lightly.

"Ron," panted Hermione.

Ron's right hand wandered to her stomach, whereas his left one lingered on her lower back. His lips found their ways to hers once again.

"Ron."

Ron pecked her lips once more and leant his forehead against hers, rubbing her nose.

"Stop," whispered Hermione.

"Why?"

"We're still in your family's house."

"No," corrected Ron, "we're outside."

"But we're still _in_ The Burrow."

"So?"

"So if you don't stop now, somebody can pop up and see us."

"We're already married, love," said Ron, nuzzling onto her neck. "There's nothing wrong with snogging my wife when we have the chance to."

"What about the children?"

"Let them see."

"You're mad," she stated, chuckling.

"I am," agreed Ron, kissing along her jaw. "I'm madly in love with you."

Giggling, Hermione turned her face slightly to kiss him on the lips.

"Aren't you?" asked Ron, after they broke apart.

"Aren't I what?"

"Aren't you madly in love with me too?"

"Of course I am," answered Hermione, tweaking his nose playfully. She then ran her fingers along his stubbly jaw. "Always have been, always will be."

They kissed again before hugging each other close.

All of the sudden, when they were both enjoying their closeness and silence, Ron opened his mouth to start singing one song that Hermione knew so much:

"_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_

Hermione couldn't do anything other than looking at him with wide eyes and covering her mouth with her hands.

As Ron found out that his wife wouldn't say anything for awhile, he smiled and brushed her hair away from her beautiful face.

"'Mione, love," he called, "you were supposed to continue the song. There are two singers in this song, aren't there?"

She nodded.

"You do know the lyrics, don't you?"

She nodded again.

"So what are you waiting for? There's nobody around," said Ron, taking her hand in his. "They are inside the house, taking care of the children."

After taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her mouth and continued the song:

"**Boy I hear you****, in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard."**

Then they started singing together.

"_**I'm lucky in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."**_

After kissing both of his cheeks, Hermione turned around again to lean against his chest and Ron placed his arms around her hips.

"**They don't know how long it takes**_ (They don't know how long it takes)**  
Waiting for a love like this  
**_**Every time we say goodbye**_ (Every time we say goodbye)  
**I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will.**_

"_**I'm lucky in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again.**_

"_**Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday."**_

Ron started rocking both of them from left to right.

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair."_

Giggling as Ron tucked a wild flower in her hair, Hermione continued:

"**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here right now.**

"_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again.**_

"_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday.**_

"_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."**_

"I really am, you know."

"You are what, dear?" asked Hermione, looking at him sideways.

"Lucky that I'm in love with you," answered Ron, smiling. "And that you're in love with me too."

"So am I," replied Hermione, before kissing him.

Before the soft kiss could turn into a more heated snogging session they usually had, however, Ron's stomach chose this time to grumble. Hermione giggled and pulled back slightly to look at him whose face and neck had turned scarlet.

"You're hungry again," said Hermione, holding his face.

Not waiting for a response from Ron, Hermione stood from his lap and offered him her hand.

"Come on, Ron; I'm sure your Mum has some leftovers."

Ron took her hand and stood up. Entwining their hands, he replied, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, love."

"Why is that?" asked Hermione, walking towards the kitchen door.

"My brothers are here. As well as their wives and kids."

"Well then, I'll make something for you," she said, looking at him with a big smile.

Responding her by squeezing her hand, Ron couldn't help but return the smile to his wife. He always thought that her smile was only reserved for him which made him very lucky.

"A very lucky man, indeed," mumbled Ron.

"Hmm? What's that, love?" asked Hermione, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Nothing," he lied, shaking his head. Noticing that she was still looking at him, he kissed her lips. "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you, Ron."

* * *

_A/N: Review, please._


End file.
